Lo que encierra el alfabeto
by ghost ficker rin
Summary: El alfabeto encierra infinidad de palabras, que para los habitantes de panem tienen infinidad de singinficados. En este Reto del foro hasta el final de la pradera, vamos a descubrir lo que algunas de ellas representan para estos personajes. [drabbles: 155 palabras]
1. Chapter 1

*Nota*

Este fic [y todos los que le sigan] participan del reto permanente "Filosofía y letras" del foro Hasta El Final De La Pradera.

El reto conciste en definar, en 155 palabras, una palabra que comience con cada letra del alfabeto.

Así que, como mi especialidad es ser original (o dicho de otra forma llevar la contra) Empezamos con la B!

Por eso y porque llegué tarde para la A

En fin, comentarios a parte, ¡espero que les guste.!

Aclaro que ninguno de los personajes mencionados en este drabble o en los que le sigan me pertenece. Solo quiero darle a algunos el protagonismo que Collins no les dio.

Ahora sí, les dejo leer.

********

Bondad. 

Siempre le habían asegurado que la poseía. 

"Debilidad, virtud, , ingenuidad, don" 

Conotaciones que le llegaban cuando la palabra hacía eco en su mente 

claro que ninguna de ellas implicaba matar. 

Y mucho menos a alguien de tu propio bando. 

La bondad no horrorizaba como lo hacían las imágenes de sí mismo que ahora se proyectaban en aquella pantalla. 

Las contemplaba temiendo de sí. ¿sería ese otro truco del capitolio? 

O su supuesta bondad sería una mentira. 

Se recordaba siendo castigado por su madre por pensar en los de más antes que en su propia necesidad 

Recordaba que nadie confiaba en que sobreviviría a los juegos porque era demasiado débil "y bueno," como para matar a personas inocentes. 

pero, entonces: ¿ por qué estuvo dispuesto a matar a Katniss? Quien ahora trataba de ayudarlo? ¿y matar a ese hombre, que no lo había atacado. 

No, ya no se reconocía. 

—Bondad: ¿real o no real—

Nota*

bueno: Alguien más cree que quedó raro? ¿Sí?, ¿no? bueno, yo sí lo creo (?)

En fin, 155 palabras. Ni una más, ni una menos. Como costó esto! Sobre todo cuando estaba editando y veía algo tan, tan, tan corto y sin detalles para lo que estoy acostumbrada.

Eso de no editar / cambiar / agregar nada fue lo más difícil ¡pero no imposible! Así que, Mis valientes, si quieren pasar por el foro, anotarse en el reto, y de paso en el reto. Están más que invitados.

Y bueno, escribiría más pero creo que en este punto la nota ya tiene más palabras que el minific en sí.. Así que, gracias por leer.

Comentarios, consejos, Correcciones, tomatazos, protestas por pintar a Katniss como un pobre angelito que solo quería ayudar ¿vieron lo que hace la falta de detalles? xD

Todo eso lo pueden dejar en un lindo review


	2. E, de Ensordecedor Chapter 2

*Nota*

¿quieren hablar de por qué a mi glosario le faltan letras?

No, bueno. Yo tampoco así que saltemos la parte de las mil excusas.

Esto quedó muy colgado porque en un principio tenía casi 300 palabras, y lo fui recortando hasta que el cuentapalabras me dijo 155. [¡había quedado tan bonito antes! TuT

En fin, dejo leer.

Ah, hace tiempo quería escribir algo narrado en segunda persona, porque básicamente nunca lo había intendado, y es mucho más difícil de lo que parece.

Ahora si, al capítulo.

-

Ensordecedor. 

Sabías que podías hacerlo, esperaste este día por tanto tiempo, No tenías miedo a nada. 

Ni al ruido ensordecedor de la batalla, ni a la lluvia de paracaídas, que en una explosión se llevó consigo a cientos de niños. 

Entras en el campo de batalla como toda una guerrera. 

Sientes la adrenalina, los nervios, el caos a tu alrededor. 

Cruzas la barricada ahora abierta y te apresuras hacia los que aún pueden

salvarse. 

Por un instante, miras atrás. Divizas una forma corriendo, la reconocerías donde sea. 

Katniss. La persona que más admiras, a la que siempre quisiste enorgullecer. 

La miras una vez y notas el temor en sus ojos. 

De pronto, sientes el impacto. Miras a tu alrededor y todo es rojo, no eres capáz de distinguir nada, ves las formas que se mueven, oyes los gritos, pero Ningún sonido tiene sentido. Todo lo que escuchas es ensordecedor. 

Y un momento después, no eres capáz de oír nada más.

Fin.

Bueno, ya que todas andaban escribiendo a Prim últimamente, quise darle un lugar también. Aunque no desde el punto de vista de Katniss como se acostumbra, si no del suyo.

Espero que haya quedado menos colgado de lo que me parece.


End file.
